B is for Better
by skyway05
Summary: A My Chemical Romance Bob/Mikey fluff-filled one-shot. Mikey's sick and Bob is, as usual, trying to be a comforting friend.  Part of my ABC prompt challenge.


**B is for Better**

POV: 3rd Person

Rating: T (for language)

Warning(s): Sick!Mikey; Worried!Bob; Language; Mentions of sexual stuff; slight mentions of slash (male/male) pairings

A/N: I have to say that Bob/Mikey is possible one of my top five favorite slash pairings just because it's simply amazing and sweet but sassy (wow, did I really just describe this as sassy?) all at the same time.

But yeah, so thanks for reading my sucky writing and remember, con-crit is love! 3

Also, this is set sometime during The Black Parade Tour and at the beginning, the two aren't together (so all the sex comments are just the two of them joking around). :D

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you for the last time Bob. I. Am. Fine."<p>

A sick Mikey Way was sitting in the main area of their tour bus late at night, quietly arguing with his best friend over whether or not he was going to play at tomorrow night's show.

"Good, I was getting tired of you telling me the same thing over and over."

"Ugh! Do you EVER give up?"

Bob thought for a second before responding, "No."

Mikey narrowed his eyes at him and opened his mouth with -no doubt, venomous- words on his lips, but he broke out into a coughing fit before he could speak even one of them.

After he had somewhat regained his composure, Mikey muttered out, "Fuck…" Bob just chuckled.

"Does that mean you're not gonna perform tomorrow night?"

"Hell no!" Mikey started to cough again.

Bob let out an annoyed sigh. "Calm down, or you're gonna hack your freakin' head off! Dammit Mikeyway, don't you ever give up?"

Between coughs, Mikey chuckled and choked out, "No."

At this, Bob smiled a bit, but it soon faded when his friend started wheezing again. After Mikey finished his coughing fit, Bob pulled him back down so that he was laying with his head in the drummer's lap.

"If you think I'm blowing you right now, you're sadly mistaken," Mikey stated in a serious tone. Bob let out a small laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself, one of your blowjobs probably ain't worth getting sick," he joked.

"Fuck you!"

"Now, THAT I might consider."

Mikey narrowed his eyes and turned his head so that he was glaring at Bob. If looks could kill, he and everyone within several hundred feet of the bus would have turned into vapor right then and there.

Bob smirked back at him and started running his calloused fingers through the bassist hair and ran his thumb over his temple.

"You're fuckin' amazing, you know that?"

"I don't feel like it….." he said, turning his head away from Bob.

"That's just 'cause you're sick."

Before the blonde had even finished speaking, Mikey was interrupting. "No, it's not! I feel like this all the time… Like I'm not good enough…. Whenever I'm on stage it's different. Everybody is screaming more, more!" He started coughing a lot, but once he stopped he was quiet for a minute before continuing. "And for just a moment I can forget all the shit I've been through and the problems I have and the depression and I can pretend that they're screaming for me. That somebody out there actually cares about me and wants me to live. I've been hanging from a loose thread lately. I keep thinking about it… all the time….. Thinking about killing myself….And if I don't go to this next show, I may just do it…. How fucked up is that?"

Bob was silent for a moment. "It's not fucked up to feel lonely, Mikey." Mikey let out a sigh that he seemed to have been holding in for a while. Bob started stroking his hair again and continued, "What would Gee do if you did it?"

Mikey scoffed, "He's probably wouldn't even be sober enough to notice I was gone."

"No way, he loves you!"

"Yeah right…. Then why the fuck won't he stop killin' himself with pills and booze, huh?" Another cough.

"It's not that easy, Mikes… Okay then what about me?"

"You'd be upset for a while, but you'd get over it soon enough."

"But you're my best friend! I can't imagine living without you."

"You'd manage."

"No I wouldn't! I fucking love you Mikes."

"Yeah, but you, LOVE Ray, and you LOVE Frankie and Gee-"

"Not like this Mikey."

"…..Whadda you mean?"

"I mean that I love you Mikey and not like I should."

Mikey froze right where he was, with Bob's fingers still running through his hair slowly and hesitantly. Everything was totally silent for what seemed like hours. "Bob?"

"Yeah, Mikes?"

"Would you hate me if I said I feel that way too?"

* * *

><p>AN: So this ended up taking a sort of serious turn and touching on Mikey's depression issues during this time. I didn't really INTEND it to be that way, it just sorta turned out like that after I'd finished writing it, heheh… ^-^; ANYWAYS, thanks for reading, and remember to rate and review! :3


End file.
